Dyrnil
Dyrnil is a small, rich desert kingdom to the far west, home to six-hundred thousand people. The kingdom is bordered by Tlalis to the north, Ciryatan to the east, and the Ai'gyr to the south. Dyrnil is known for its scrubland, harsh weather, and dangerous, rocky terrain. The Dyrnil people are dark-skinned, tall and long-limbed. The kingdom is home to the B'or Sea, a body of water with such high salinity that no wildlife exists there. The Dyrnil flag depicts a great elk against a red and black background. The Dyrnil have no royal crest. History Dyrnil existed long before the First Age, but was not known by its current name until after the First Age. Dyrnil originally was dominated by small tribes of dark-skinned people who lived close to the B’or Sea and the small rivers that flowed near the ocean to the southwest, subsisting on game, fruit and vegetables found naturally in the wild. It was not until the First Age that a large population of people from the far north began to immigrate into Dyrnil. These people were also dark-skinned, but they were much less peaceful than the tribes that already lived in the desert and began to oust or kill all of the native population, forcing them to flee or die in their homeland. Near the middle of the First Age, nearly all of the original population had been decimated; the new population called themselves the Dyrnil, and began building large cities of sandstone all across the desert. The first city to be fully built was Xahlis, and the leader of the Dyrnil had a citadel raised for himself, his harem, his wife, and his family. This emperor, Yenwyä Mishnu, became infamous for his cruelty and use of murder, rape and decimation. Eventually, Dyrnil went to war with the Ai’gyr when Dyrnil warriors began to encroach on the Ai’gyr’s established border, but were defeated after the Aquilons burned the emperor’s estate to the ground. Since then, Dyrnil had existed in uneasy peace with the Ai’gyr. Since the First Age, Dyrnil has flourished despite the hot desert conditions; irrigation and farming helped the kingdom grow to its current population of six hundred thousand. Since the Second Age, Dyrnil has become a massive military power. Culture The Dyrnil have a relatively rich culture despite its militaristic presence. Dyrnil people live in sandstone houses and wear garments of red and black cloth. The Dyrnil only live in large cities; very few people exist beyond the walls of the cities due to the nature of the environment. Music and literature are extremely common; most songs and books depict heroic stories of men and women who overcame great odds to bring pride and honor to the Dyrnil people. The Dyrnil are masters at weapon-making, pottery, weaving, and farming. They are also well known for their musical instruments; horns and reed instruments are often sold in Ingtandel markets at high prices due to their intricate craftsmanship. Sheep and cattle are sold to the Ai’gyr and Ciryatan in rare circumstances; most goods are non-living. The Dyrnil have a fierce respect and pride in their government and military. To become a member of the government or to join the military is considered a great honor. Family Life The Dyrnil live in small families, normally consisting of a husband, wife, and their children. Large families are considered a nuisance and thus most married couples have one to three children at the most. The elderly are often taken care of by their children, but most prefer to die alone rather than become a liability for their family. Food Most Dyrnil eat corn, cow, sheep, rabbit, and a large species of hardy deer known as great elk. The Dyrnil diet is exceptionally simple but nutritional. Religion Unlike most kingdoms, the Dyrnil did not follow a god or deity until the end of the Second Age. It is said that the king Ashni Indal created a supreme god to gain greater control over the Dyrnil, who, at the time, had begun to rebel against the government due to a great increase in taxes and a shortage of corn crop. The king’s priests began to preach the word of a supreme being during this troubled time, and warned the people of his presence, claiming that the god watched over all of the people and was punishing them with less food and more work because of their lack of faith in the king and his officials. Ancient texts, thought to be forged, were discovered in tombs and old record-keeping studies supporting these claims, and eventually statues and temples were raised in the god’s honor. He was named Hylan, meaning “overlord” in Dyrnil. Since that period in the Second Age, sacrifices and prayers are held in Hylan’s honor, and he is described as a large, dark-skinned man holding a javelin in one hand and the left antler of a great elk in the other, which, to the Dyrnil, symbolizes strength. The Dyrnil have made the great elk the symbol upon their flag and crest. Military The Dyrnil have the largest military in terms of soldiers compared to total population in Ingtadel. One-sixth of the population, or one hundred thousand, are part of the military in some way. Most are trained warriors, while others are officers that patrol and punish wrongdoers in the cities. The Dyrnil military uses javelins, daggers, and longswords as weapons. Warriors do not wear any special garb except a symbol of a great elk upon their black-and-red garments. Only warriors and officers are allowed to carry or own weaponry. Monarchy Dyrnil has an emperor that is considered the sole leader of the kingdom. The emperor often has one wife but many concubines. Emperors are chosen by birth as sons of previous emperors; no bastard sons can claim leadership of the country. If an emperor’s true heir dies or is exiled, a member of the emperor’s family will take his place. The royal family of Veshnu has ruled Dyrnil for nearly eight hundred years.